One Fine Day
by TK's Angel
Summary: Just a normal day in the married life of Ron and Hermione Weasley........or is it?


Hello, well, I'm proud of myself, I got another Ron/Herm fic. Mind you, its fluff, but cute fluff. Its more sweet that way isn't it?  
  
Dedication: Well, if she's reading, to Haley J. the Bat, cause her review for my last fic actually inspired me to write another one of these.  
  
Disclaimer: Must we always do this, how many times will I have to tell you all that I own everything, everything is mine!!! (Evil laugh)  
  
*Is dragged by big men in white lab coats*  
  
But I am not crazy, I do own it!  
  
**********  
  
One Fine Day  
  
TK's Angel  
  
   
  
Hermione awoke feeling the soft chill of the cool February air; she wiggled her nose softly in response to the coldness of the wind. She felt something warm tighten around her shoulders and smirked as she saw what it was.  
  
   
  
'You'll see' she thought to herself huskily whispering the words. She turned slowly to her side to see the sleeping figure that lay next to her; she grinned and lowered her face to the it's earlobe.  
  
   
  
"Ron, sweetheart, wake up" she whispered but got no response.  
  
   
  
"Ronniekins" she teased with his childhood nickname, this time a bit louder. Hermione twisted her lips in frustration; seemingly it would take the heavy artillery to wake up her husband.  
  
   
  
She sighed and took one long deep breath "RON I THINK THE BABY IS COMING!!" Ron woke up with a quick jolt and hopped of bed.  
  
   
  
Hermione laughed whole heartedly as she watched the scene in front of her unfold, Ron skipping around wearing only his trousers and a shirt, trying to grab his wand, a suitcase, a pair of pants and some papers all at the same time.  
  
   
  
"You know" he muttered with his wand between his teeth "A little help would be nice" he finished rolling his eyes.  
  
   
  
Hermione burst out laughing and looked down to pat her swollen belly "We get daddy every single time don't we?"  
  
   
  
Ron dropped everything with a loud thump and went to join Hermione by her side. "One of these days I won't believe either of you" he crossed his hands in mock anger.  
  
   
  
Hermione wasn't looking at him; instead she put both her hands over her abdomen and began breathing hard.  
  
   
  
Ron's eyes widened "Oh my God Hermione!" he jumped off the bed once more and started picking up everything he had previously dismissed on the floor. He stopped abruptly when he heard Hermione's chuckles.  
  
   
  
"What did you…?" She didn't let him finish  
  
   
  
"Gotcha" She said in between fits of hysterical laughter "You're so gullible some times" Once more he dropped everything and sat in bed, this time looking up at the ceiling. Hermione looked at him "I get you every time".  
  
   
  
"Why do I put up with this?" he exasperated.  
  
   
  
Hermione went to him, facing his back. She put both her hands on his neck and slowly rubbed his tense muscles. "Because you love me as much as I love you" she hugged his neck completely, resting her face against his. He took his hands and brought it up her hair, softly stroking each strand.  
  
   
  
Ron was about to speak when he heard a soft knock on the door. He didn't need to guess who it was "Come in you two". Slowly, almost hesitantly the door opened to reveal a little boy with bright red hair and brown eyes holding the hand of a smaller girl, this one with wavy brown hair and midnight blue eyes.  
  
   
  
"Russ, Becky come in you guys" The couple smiled and padded their bed.  
  
   
  
Both children let go of each other's hand and went to either side of the bed to be greeted by their parents. Hermione ruffled the boy's hair  
  
   
  
"Russell Arthur Weasley Granger what are you doing up this early?" she inquired in a jokingly matter and spun her head to face her daughter in Ron's lap  
  
   
  
"And you Rebecca, I'm astonished!" Becky laughed unable to hear her mother because her father was tickling her.  
  
   
  
"Mum" Hermione twisted her face to look at little Russell.  
  
   
  
"Yes Russ?"  
  
   
  
"When is our little brother coming?"  
  
   
  
The five year old curved his brow. Before she could answer though, the little three-year-old toddler shouted out "little sister!" Before they could be stopped they began arguing the gender of their unborn sibling.  
  
   
  
"Alright, alright! Now both of you stop arguing". He got their attention. "Now, its Sunday" Ron reasoned "So why don't we all just get dressed and go to visit Grandma and Grandpa today huh?" Both kids frowned  
  
   
  
"Fine, how about we go out to eat some ice cream?" He suggested once more, Russ chirped up at this.  
  
   
  
"Muggle ice cream!" he half yelled "and pizza and…"  
  
   
  
Ron laughed "All those things?"  
  
   
  
Hermione looked down at both her children "Why not Ron? Sounds good to me, and we can stop by one of the bookshops" Ron and Becky both scowled, but Russ beamed at his mother.  
  
   
  
Hermione scooped up her daughter "Why don't we both get ready sweetie?" Becky applauded and both left to the girl's room.  
  
   
  
Ron padded his son's back. "A book huh? You truly are your mother's child" he took a time to glance at the Chudley Cannons pyjamas he was wearing and spoke up "with your father's best".  
  
   
  
Russ stood up and jumped to the floor "Come on dad, lets go make breakfast!" He could hear him running down the steps.  
  
   
  
"Definitely your father's best in you, a very healthy appetite."  
  
   
  
An hour and a half later the family was fed, dressed and ready to go. Hermione had opted for them to use a taxi rather than floo powder; the children were still too young for that and it could harm the baby since she was already in her eighth month. They had stopped by a quaint little shop with a friendly sign labelled Lorache's Fine Literature. The children let go of their parents' hands and ran inside.  
  
   
  
Ron led Hermione to a small table and helped her down. "You know Ron, Becky reminds me more of you everyday"  
  
   
  
"How so Herm?" She looked over to where her daughter was  
  
   
  
"Let's just say we've got another Quidditch player on our hands" She admitted.  
  
Ron pointed out at Russ "And another prefect as well".  
  
   
  
At that very moment Russ came running up to him with a book in his hands. "Look Dad I found a book on chess! Do you think its anything like wizard's chest?"  
  
   
  
"Not even close, though you could pick up a few pointers from it"  
  
   
  
Russ ran off and Hermione took Ron's hand and started playing with his fingers "Like me? I think Russ is a chip off the old Ron block"  
  
   
  
He was very sceptic, he shot a glance over to Becky, whom was looking at some books of old witches. "You're one to talk about Becky" They both laughed at each other.  
  
   
  
"So, do you suppose the baby is a boy or a girl, Hermione?"  
  
   
  
She looked pensive, as to wanting to tell him something, she held it instead. "What's wrong Herm?"  
  
   
  
She cheerfully grabbed his wedding band "Its fun isn't it? Trying to guess the gender of the baby"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, I know" he agreed.  
  
   
  
"So what do you want it to be, a boy or a girl?"  
  
   
  
He looked down at their intertwined hands "Anything would be perfect" They heard their children laughing nearby, Ron continued "I don't know about them though"  
  
   
  
Hermione placed the band on his finger once more and looked up at him with a tinge of secrecy in her eyes "They'll be happy either way, believe me".  
  
   
  
Russ and Becky ran over "Mommy, daddy can we get these?"  
  
   
  
"Please, pretty please!" they chorused holding a very large book in their hands.  
  
   
  
"An encyclopedia, we've got tons of those at home" Ron stated but Becky fussed.  
  
   
  
"But it's about Uncle Harry!"  
  
"And it's not an encyclopedia!"  
  
   
  
Both parents were shocked, what would muggles know about Harry Potter? Hermione took the book and flipped it over, she sighed in relief. "It's nothing really, they just compare him to Merlin or something, none of its true, it's all just some children's tale".  
  
   
  
Ron took it from her, "Some of these things are true Hermione" he caught a glimpse of his name "look, I'm in this too" he glided the book in his hands "And there's yours".  
  
   
  
Russ and Becky were confused. Ron looked at the title "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" he said out loud, Hermione saw its spine "Year 5 at Hogwarts"  
  
   
  
Russ jumped up "There are 6 more over there, it's an entire series"  
  
   
  
Hermione shook her head "You both just started learning how to read, these books are awfully big don't you think?"  
  
   
  
Before they could answer Ron had stood up and looked for the remaining 6 books. "I don't know, this Rowling person seems like a good author"  
  
   
  
Ron took all the books to the counter and paid for them with muggle money, he always remembered to keep some in handy since they visited Hermione's parents very often. The clerk looked up at Ron and spoke "Blimey, you must be the 20th costumer to buy one of the Potter books today!"  
  
   
  
"Are they that good?"  
  
   
  
"Good, they're amazing, all seven are bestsellers, and of course with a bookworm like that clever Hermione girl in it who wouldn't love to read these!"  
  
   
  
Hermione heard the comment and was beginning to turn very red in the checks. Ron noticed and decided to add a comment "I bet that Ron kid wouldn't agree with you" he half turned and winked at Hermione and the kids while grabbing the bag.  
  
   
  
"So where are we off to?"  
  
   
  
Russ and Becky jumped and pointed at the ice cream parlour, they grabbed their mother's hand and lead her to the small establishment.  
  
   
  
When they stepped in Hermione began clutching her stomach and making small groaning noises. Becky looked up at her mother.  
  
   
  
"Mum, are you alright?"  
  
   
  
Russ and Ron rapidly took notice.  
  
   
  
"Mum?"  
  
   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
   
  
She let go of her daughter's hand and went to the restroom.  
  
   
  
While Hermione was inside Ron began thinking and mentally kicked himself, he saw her coming out and went to her.  
  
   
  
"You almost fooled me there, almost fell for it"  
  
   
  
Hermione was not listening.  
  
   
  
"Hermione, ha ha, the joke is over, you can stop now"  
  
   
  
Still, she held a look of grimace on her face, and her voice held a harsh tone "Ron" she spoke softy, yet venomously.  
  
   
  
"MY WATER JUST BROKE" she bellowed.  
  
   
  
His eyes grew wide and he panicked, Hermione was heading outside to get a taxi cab, she took a deep breath and whispered at Ron "Sweetheart, if you don't come now I'm going to have this baby out in the sidewalk" she grinned sarcastically and Ron gulped, she could be deadly when she was passive- aggressive.  
  
   
  
Amidst everything they managed to reach a muggle hospital in time, Ron had telephoned Hermione's parents, told them everything that was happening, and asked them to quickly owl his own parents as well. The news had spread fast and soon their parents, their friends and Ron's siblings where all gathered in the waiting room.  
  
   
  
Hermione was taken into the labour room shortly after she arrived, Ron left Russ and Becky with Ginny and her own two year old son, James. Harry gave an encouraging handshake to Ron "You've done this before, twice in fact"  
  
   
  
Ron grinned "Something tells me this is going to be different"  
  
   
  
Ginny and Harry laughed, she joked at Ron "I think that so many years of Divination class finally got to you" He took a glance at the large bag he was holding "And what in the world is that"  
  
Ron licked his lips and took a moment to gather himself "You wouldn't believe". Somehow he wished that one of those books could actually tell him what was going to happen next, but he knew that was impossible.  
  
   
  
Right then a nurse approached Ron with a chart in her hand, his face dropped. Everyone else looked anxiously at her.  
  
   
  
"My" she began, trying to lighten the mood "This sure is a big crowd"  
  
   
  
Seeing that they all still held the same grim expressions on their faces, she turned out her business matter voice and directed herself at Ron "Mr. Weasley your wife has been taken into the surgical unit, now please don't worry this is just standard procedure"  
  
   
  
Ron was baffled and suddenly looked a few shades paler "Standard for what?"  
  
   
  
"Just a normal c-section"  
  
   
  
"Can we go see her?" Russ mumbled pulling the nurse's skirt  
  
   
  
The nurse smiled sadly at Russ and ruffled his hair "I'm sorry little one, only your daddy can come in with me right now"  
  
   
  
Ron kissed his children and headed to see Hermione. He opened the sliding doors and was shocked to see her so happy, just laying on the bed with all that machinery around her. She gave him a faint smile as he went to her "You're brave you know that, I don't know how you can just handle being here with all of this"  
  
   
  
"They gave me plenty of sedatives. Mind you, I'm not in my right mind right now"  
  
   
  
Ron snorted "Well all of us are waiting for you, everyone came here just to see you and the baby"  
  
   
  
Two doctors came in and handed Ron some gloves and a gown "Mr. Weasley, we'll be starting soon, so please, I advise you stay by her side"  
  
   
  
Ron obliged and kneeled next to her, holding her hand. He had never been so nervous before, his heart was racing and his grip tightened around her hand. Hermione noticed this and managed to say "You know, you still owe me ice cream after this" The mood tensed down and so did he.  
  
   
  
Around and hour and a half later everyone in the waiting room was growing impatient and scared, so far they had gotten no news from anyone, except that everything had gone alright. It was supposed to be encouraging but instead made them more apprehensive since no one came to confirm it. Ron was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
   
  
Just when they were about to go crazy Ron came out with an exhausted, sweaty yet incredibly happy face. Russ and Becky ran to him.  
  
   
  
"Is it a girl?"  
  
   
  
"Is it a boy?"  
  
   
  
"Tell us!"  
  
   
  
He looked at his children and then at everyone in the room. Everyone was yelling and asking questions.  
  
   
  
"Well so much for the dramatic pause" he commented.  
  
   
  
Mr. Granger managed to hush everyone and so they remained unusually quiet but the anxiety still hung in the air.  
  
   
  
"So, tell us how is she?" He sounded eager.  
  
   
  
"She's fine, she did incredible" Ron's mother came up to him and wiped some sweat from his brow with the ever-useful hanky.  
  
   
  
"And how are you, how did you handle?"  
  
   
  
"Me? Uh, I was good. You know, always giving moral support to Herm, she was sort of worried but I got to calm her down like usual"  
  
   
  
Everyone frowned, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George snorted. "More like Hermione calming you down" Ron shrugged.  
  
   
  
They all chattered and kept asking questions, Becky was mad, she went to her father but he was to busy talking to her Uncle Charlie. She saw the table and decided there was only one alternative, she had learned it from Uncle George.  
  
   
  
"QUIET" She screamed and everyone snapped their mouths shut. Pleased with herself she continued "Daddy, is it a boy or a girl?" Becky crossed her arms trying to look intimidating, it failed.  
  
   
  
Ron scooped her up and gave her a peck on the cheek "Both"  
  
   
  
The room went quiet again "What?" About six or seven voices said in unison.  
  
   
  
"You heard me, both"  
  
   
  
They were all astonished. Ron let out a cocky laugh "Not like that! Twins!" They were all relieved, but joy immediately took over, once again questions were being bombarded a million in a second. Ron explained:  
  
   
  
"Well, it turns out Hermione knew all along, she just decided to give me a surprise… a very big surprise." Ron scowled in thought "I'll have to get back at her, I almost fainted…"  
  
   
  
Russ and Becky had forgotten all about their quarrel.  
  
   
  
"So, what are there names Ron?" Harry asked  
  
   
  
Ron rolled his eyes in remembrance "That's what took us an hour to decide!" he complained  
  
   
  
Ron smiled "But I have to say you can all give a warm welcome to Benjamin Ronald and Heather Rose Weasley Granger" He finished and started walking off, surprisingly in the wrong direction.  
  
"Ron you git, Hermione's room is the other way" Fred pointed to the hall opposite to where he was heading.  
  
"Oh, I know, but I just promised her some ice cream after she gave birth, and believe me, she deserves about half a dozen gallons of it"  
  
   
  
THE END  
  
Well that's that, I'm not too happy about how it came about, I know I did kind of rushed things a bit on this one. I was to enthusiastic, I know!! Well, please let me know what you all thought about it.  
  
Adios!  
  
TK's Angel 


End file.
